


Sonnet 27

by PhantomShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/pseuds/PhantomShipper
Summary: A brother and sister have a secret meeting on a mysterious red planet.





	Sonnet 27

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brotherskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the exacting standards of a ruthless smut overlord. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing it and am super glad I joined this fic exchange. 
> 
> Special Thanks to TheTruthBetween for her patient and thorough beta.

It’s been a year since Endor; since the leadership of the Empire had crumbled. A year since the raucous celebrations and all night parties. Luke has spent his time as far away from the limelight as he can. He was glad to see an end to the oppression of billions and is at peace with his part in that. He doesn’t, however feel like spending every day recounting the death of his father. He’s seen enough tabloid headlines in the intervening months to know it’s a source of morbid fascination for the masses. He’s a legend and a constant source of gossip.

The war and its end was personal to him in a way people could not understand. Except maybe Leia. He knows that he can trust Leia and Han to treat him like a human being, a friend, a brother. A brother… The word still feels like a knife in Luke's heart.

He’s glad all the press attention had given him an excuse to get some space. He’s spent the last year basically hiding from his sister and the feelings he’s tried so hard to rid himself of. There are reasons for staying away, but really they're just excuses. He’s been searching for the lost Jedi temples. He’s done research on Tatooine about Anakin Skywalker. But it’s all just a distraction from the one thing that follows him no matter where he goes. Leia.

All the meditation and exercises and deep space travel and knowledge about his past haven’t excised her from his heart. To love someone so completely and be separated from them is a terrible burden. There’s a constant ache in his chest. Every time he sees something beautiful and thinks of sharing it with her, the ache is tenfold.

But it’s more than that. She’s his sister. She’s more than unavailable, she’s completely forbidden. He’s tried to reason with himself. But it seems an impossible task. Part of him is Anakin Skywalker, a great pilot and powerful Jedi. Part of him is Padme Amidala, gentle and kind. But his heart is all Leia, since the first time he’d seen her.

And worst of all, he can feel her. He feels tendrils of her worry for him stretching out over the vast distance. She’s always there in the periphery of his senses. Her warmth and essence are driving him insane. He can’t read her thoughts, just vague emotional states.

He hopes like hell she can’t sense too much from him. He’s sure her senses are much less developed than his.

He hopes hardest when he takes his aching cock in hand in the darkness of his room. He always holds off for as long as he can but inevitably loses the battle. Basking in her gentle glow as he looks into the darkness of quarters, seeing her dark brown eyes shining and her gentle mischievous smile, his eyes close and he can almost feel her small hand replace his, squeezing him from base to tip. He sees her climb onto him and rub her sweet wetness deliciously over the tip of his cock and feels her stretch for him, imagines the feeling of fullness, of completeness only he can give her. Behind his eyes, he sees her move sensuously over him, moaning quietly in his ear, only for him. He imagines her pleasure in taking his body. Her moans reach a fever pitch as her fingers rub her clit, and he feels her pussy clenching around him. Her pleasure overwhelms him with lust as he reaches his climax, pulling her roughly to him, holding her to him as he pumps his seed deep inside her.

His shame is unbearable. How can he be a hero to the galaxy when he lusts after his own sister?

Eventually he makes peace with his visits to her. Each day, he makes the most of his time. Meditation and training are his morning routine. Cataloging new information for his planned Jedi temple takes up his evenings. He fills every moment of his structured existence with some important task, all of which serves to exhaust him, and keep him distracted. For a few minutes before sleep, he surrenders to her.

The small time he spends thinking of her is his favorite part of the day. Some nights he pictures no sex at all, he imagines holding her as she sleeps, her breath moving slowly in and out. One night, he imagines them making a home together, and her big with his child. It isn’t an erotic fantasy but the thought of giving her a child turns him on anyway. The thought of impregnating his sister fills him with powerful arousal. That night his eyes open to the sight of his hand furiously pumping his cock until he spurts, warm and wet over his knuckles.

Luke hasn’t seen Leia in that entire year except in holovids. She’s just as beautiful as in his memory. She looks a little older though, perhaps worn down by rebuilding the Republic. Many of the former Rebellion leaders have won important positions in the new government. The news is always showing some small crisis involving minor disputes over borders or humanitarian aid. She is at the center of all of it.

Luke is content to live with his shame and let the rebuilding go one without him. His body is strong from solitary training. His mind is focused. He has learned to live in this hell of his own creation.

There had even been that time when the lovely captain of a freighter had seemed very interested in him. He had chartered her ship and she had invited him to dinner in her quarters. She was a sexy redhead, intelligent, and quick witted. After dinner, she’d kissed him on her bed. He felt nothing. Nothing but a void inside that was made bigger by the distance he felt from a normal existence, one where he didn’t jerk off to memories of his own sister every night. He’d left her with apologies and spent the rest of the night disgusted with himself.

Then one day, a message comes. Leia wants to see him. She’s arranged for them to meet on a secluded outer rim planet. His heart races as he read her words. There’s no explanation, simply a request.

How can he face her? His feelings are more confused and complicated than when he'd left. But he knows Leia well enough to know that she has a reason. And besides, he knows he can deny her nothing. If Leia needs him, he’ll be there.

*****************************************************************************

Leia makes her plans for their rendezvous. She’s scheduled a week away from her duties. The last few months, she’s been living in agony, feeling as though she’s being pulled in two different directions. She’s hoping seeing Luke again will lay some of those troubles to rest, or possibly create more problems...

 

*****************************************************************************

Luke feels Leia closer now. When the ship drops out of lightspeed, she’s just there, beckoning him to the strange, desolate planet below. He feels her nervousness, and her expectation. Also there’s the warmth of her he’s missed so much. Everything about her is stronger than he's felt in a long time.

It’s evening when his ship lands on Lenico IV. The sky is ominously blood red. Winds from the perpetual dust storms whip around Luke's cloak as he departs his ship for the coordinates Leia has provided.

After a short walk, his destination comes into view, an isolated stone structure carved from the hillside. Luke is surprised that a dwelling exists this far away from the mining settlement. But he’s grateful for the seclusion.

His trepidation builds with every step forward. He knows Leia is inside that house. Seeing her again is suddenly seeming less and less wise. He reinforces his mental shields, hoping to remain inscrutable to her senses. He looks up to the window on the upper floor, shielding his eyes from the dust. There she is, watching him with an amused smile. His heart clenches and his adrenaline races at the sight of her.

*****************************************************************************

Luke makes his way to the front door and waits, feeling her coming. The door opens and his breath is taken away. She’s wearing a red wrap dress, satiny and flowing. Her hair is down in a relaxed style, reaching her waist. Her smile is radiant.

She throws herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders and pulling him close. He feels so nice wrapped in her arms. If this is the last time she holds him, she wants to make it count.

“Luke! I’m so glad you came. I honestly didn’t know if you would.” She lets out a pleased hum. “I’m so happy to see you!”

In spite of all that has been troubling him, Luke can’t help but smile. He’s very glad to see her too; his sister and his only family in the whole galaxy. He’s been so obsessed with his self-loathing that he’s forgotten how wonderful it feels to just be with her.

Some niggling feeling is creeping at the edge of his consciousness, though. He’s sure he isn’t imagining a distinct nervousness from her, beyond missing him and worrying for him. Something is different about Leia, though he can't put his finger on it.

He pushes his fears away, holding her tightly to him, returning her familial affection. “I missed you too, Leia. I’m sorry I stayed away so long.”

She pulls away and places a comforting hand on his arm. Though her nerves are frayed, she tries her best to project calm. “It’s fine, Luke. I understand. I know the limelight makes you uncomfortable. You never have to apologize to me. You’re my brother. That means everything. Here. Come inside.”

Leia grabs his small black bag from his hand and leads him through a small living room and into the kitchen. He’s surprised by the homeyness of the remote house. She places his bag on the floor next to an old, rustic table and pulls out a chair.

“Sit. Please. Are you hungry? I brought some food. Would you like something to drink? Would you like some caf?” She speaks nervously, not really knowing what to do with him now that he’s here. Leia thinks that maybe she’s made a mistake, but still she feels a warmth and love radiating off of him and decides that something has to give.

Luke senses that same feeling again. It’s so unlike Leia to be flustered, especially around him. He chuckles at her fussing, trying to put her at ease, but he’s beginning to feel concerned.

“No, Leia. Why don’t we sit on the couch and just talk.”  He gestures to the living to room.

“Yes, of course.”  She chuckles at herself. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I feel very nervous, honestly.”

At that, he raises an eyebrow.

They make their way to a comfy couch that faces a fireplace. Luke settles in and turns to face her, allowing himself a moment to notice her beauty as she fiddles with the clasp on her dress. He hopes his blocking is effective. His soul aches as he takes in her face, pinched in worry. The tension is unbearable.

“Whatever’s going on, please tell me. I can feel something’s wrong. If something’s happened to Han…”

At that, she actually smiles and lets out a small burst of genuine laughter. “No. No. Han’s fine. I’m fine. The galaxy, for the first time in a long time, is fine.”

“You said you needed to see me. I was worried.”

“I did need to see you.” She reaches her hand out to his and firmly holds it, meeting his eyes for the first time “I’m so glad you’re here, Luke. I can’t tell you how much.”

“Then what’s the matter? Since when do I make you nervous?” Luke almost laughs at the irony. Her small hand feels good in his but he suppresses his lesser nature. He wants to be here for her the way a brother should be.

Leia steels herself for what is about to come. She doesn’t want to ruin their relationship but she can’t live the way she has been, torn between two lives. “Luke… Han and I have split up.”

At that, Luke’s mouth falls open. Nothing is making sense. She doesn’t seem particularly sad. He would have thought she would be devastated. “Oh, Leia. I’m so sorry. I thought you two… I mean if anyone could make it, I thought it would be you and Han.”

“I thought the same thing,” she says, touched by his concern. “But people change. They grow apart. I guess the war makes strange bedfellows. Besides, that’s not what I came here to tell you. And please let me finish because I can’t stand holding this in any longer.”

She looks at him pleadingly and he nods.

“I really missed you when you left. I know it’s been hard on you, being a hero. I’ve seen all the gossip columns on where you’ve been sighted, who you’ve been dating. It makes me cringe. I know everything they print about you is wrong anyway. I’m glad you’ve kept your privacy. Really.” She smiles reassuringly at him.

“Things were going fine with Han, with my work. We’ve made great strides towards effective governance; something stronger than the Old Republic. I’d made my mind up that you’d come when you were ready. Then I started having dreams. Dreams about you.”

She actually blushes. It’s beautiful. But Luke has a sick feeling in his stomach. He knows what‘s coming. He feels panic setting in and can’t meet her eyes any longer, removing his hand from hers and looking blankly at the floor.

“I had vivid dreams about you, Luke.” She pauses, extremely nervous about her next words. “We were making love… I was so confused. And upset with myself. I thought that was all behind me but…”

“Wait. What?” Luke interjects.

Luke can’t wrap his mind around what she just said. But, oh Gods. All those nights alone in his quarters… Shame fills him at what he has done to her, to his sister. He’s forced himself on her with his mind.

“Luke, please listen. I was dreaming about you all the time, every night. To be honest, I couldn’t wait until bedtime. It wasn’t just sex. It felt like I was connected to you, for the first time in so long. My dreams were the only time I felt whole again. I realized how much I missed you; that I wasn’t over you.”

Leia wants desperately for him to meet her gaze but he now he’s leaning forward with his head in his hands, looking distraught.

“Han noticed a difference. He saw that I was distracted. He didn’t know why, of course, until I woke up saying your name. He knew what was happening but he never said a thing.

“I was so ashamed, Luke. You’re my brother. I felt so guilty for thinking of you in that way. And then something happened. I was lying in bed thinking about you. I started to drift off to sleep, then I felt you there. We were lying in bed kissing. You were stroking my hair and you said my name. I heard you. I really heard you. I opened my eyes, and you were there, not physically, but still I felt you. I felt your love. I felt your lust. You were so warm and real to me. That’s when I realized it was really you. Wasn’t it, Luke?”

Luke meets her eyes for the first time since she began speaking, tears threatening to fall. “Yes. It was me. I'm sorry.  I’m so sorry. I don’t know how it happened, Leia. I don’t know what to say. I feel so ashamed. I forced myself on you. I know I’m a terrible brother. I feel sick.”

Leia feels real frustration bubbling up. He just isn’t listening to her. “Luke. Stop. You’re not hearing me at all. I left Han. I had to. When I realized how you felt about me, that you wanted a future with me, that you loved me the way that I loved you, I just couldn't pretend anymore. It wasn’t fair to him. I didn’t even have to tell him why. He knew when I said your name in my sleep. He knew before I did.”

She takes his hand in hers, hoping she’s not wrong about things, hoping he can open himself to her in spite of everything. “It’s why I asked you to come. I love you too, Luke.”

Luke’s head is spinning. He closes his eyes as he tries to process everything. He could not have pictured a more unexpected turn of events. Part of him wants to tell her she’s wrong, somehow undo what he’s done. They could never be together. It’s wrong. She’s his sister.

But now, thinking back on all the times that he imagined them kissing, making love, lying together, he had felt her. It was Leia. Arousal surges through him, knowing that he had felt her, that they had been joined. Knowing that he had been with his own sister in such an intimate way makes his cock throb.

He finally opens himself to her in the Force and is overwhelmed by the nearness of her. He feels her absolute love and overwhelming lust for him. His heart sings with happiness even as his mind tells him there is no future in this. No matter how he and Leia feel about each other they could never… It was wrong. He’s a Jedi. She’s a leader in the reborn Republic. If anyone found out…

She feels his mental barriers finally come down. Leia is taken aback by the depth of his feelings. She was right to bring him here. She can feel his mind fighting over right and wrong even as she feels his desire for her breaking through.

“Luke.” She whispers, breaking into his runaway thoughts, leaning close to him, “Stop thinking. I want you so much I can’t think straight. I know you want me too. I can feel you. I don’t give a damn what the rest of the galaxy thinks. You’re my brother, my twin. We’re meant to be together.”

Finally, when her lips meet his, he closes his eyes, basking in her, letting her see the parts of him that he has kept hidden from everyone, for so long.

As they kiss, Luke reaches out to her with his mind, showing her his love, how he craves her, worships her. He lets himself get lost in her gentle, hungry kiss.  A tiny bite of his bottom lip sends a jolt through his body.     Her mouth opens against his and at the feel of her tongue sliding along his, he loses any control he’s been holding on to.

He scoots towards the middle of the couch and pulls Leia into his lap. Gasping for breath, Luke reluctantly pulls away from her kiss and presses his forehead to hers.  He grips her soft hips in his hands and pulls her closer.

She gasps as his erection grinds firmly against her center. The shock of her brothers thick cock pressed against her makes her incredibly wet. Nothing could have prepared her for the exquisite thrill of feeling Luke hold her tightly to him.

He lets her feel his desire for her through their connection and her arousal flows over him in warm waves. ‘I want you so much,’ he thinks to her.  ‘I’ve wanted you for so long.’ He isn’t sure she can even hear him until she moans and thrusts her sex harder against his aching cock. Luke can’t imagine anything more intimate than being joined this way, sharing pleasure, even sharing thoughts.

Feeling him inside her mind is erotic in a way she never dreamed possible. Nothing with any other man has ever compared to the way he makes her feel.

Leia leans back in his lap and he watches her heavily lidded brown eyes light up with mischief.

She reaches to her side and undoes the clasp of her silky dress. The folds of the material part to expose her perky breasts. Luke whimpers at the sight of what he thinks are the most perfect breasts in the galaxy. Her nipples are a gorgeous pink, and the tight buds point toward him, begging to be sucked. He wraps gentle hands around her waist and pulls her tight to him, bringing a desperate mouth to her. Moaning in pleasure at the feel of her delicate skin and her gorgeous erect nipple playing on his tongue, he thrusts up against her helplessly as he suckles his sister. The thought is so wrong and dirty, it drives him to a frenzy. Luke is moaning and groping her beautiful tits with desperate fingers, switching back and forth, making love to her breasts with his hands and lips.

The gentle sucking of Luke’s lips, along with his obscene moans, makes Leia clit ache with pleasure. She’s never felt so worshiped or desired in her entire life. She hears him thinking that he is her brother and feels him becoming extremely turned on by the thought.

And he can feel her in his mind. He feels the throbs of pleasure that course through her body with every pull of his lips and flick of his tongue. Her arousal compounded with his is almost too much for him. He forces himself to stop thrusting against her body in a desperate bid for self-control.

His hands push the soft material of her dress up her silky legs and around her hips. He pulls himself away from her breasts to admire the beauty of her creamy thighs. She whimpers at the tickling touch of his fingers sliding along her skin.

She’s more wet now than she can ever remember being before. She’s practically dripping for him. A shiver runs through her body at the thought of him feeling the physical proof of her desire for him.

He needs to feel her just as badly. He slides his finger down her smooth sex, feeling overwhelmed at the reality of touching her, and he projects that to her. He wants to show her that he feels like the most important person in the galaxy right now, to show her he feels loved and desired in a way he’s never known.  Leia sharing her private pleasure with him makes him feel incredibly powerful.  

He meets Leia’s eyes as he touches her. He knows she’s heard him. Her mouth is slack and she’s panting as he traces her incredible wetness with his fingertips. He watches her intently as he rubs gentle circles on her swollen nub, making her moan loudly and press herself against his palm. This is everything he’s dreamed of for so long. She’s more beautiful than he had imagined possible.

Leia rocks greedily against his hand, moaning continuously. Being spread open over her brothers lap while he pleasures her overloads all thought and reason, and she leans forward, pulling him to her by the collar of his tunic. Her mouth finds the soft skin on his neck and she begins sucking what she knows will be a purple bruise into his skin, feeling an animalistic craving to mark him as hers.

Luke has a desperate desire to make her come. He brings the fingers of his artificial hand up to rub her clit while he slides his other hand down and pushes two fingers into her pussy. She lets out a yelp and collapses forward, fingers clawing into the fabric of his tunic, and he can almost forget about his aching erection for a moment. Nothing matters but this. Nothing but making his gorgeous sister cum with his hands. She is his pleasure. She is writhing, moaning perfection as he slides two fingers sloppily in and out of her. The noise of her wetness is gorgeously obscene.

Leia brings her hands up to hold his head, fingers pulling on his hair. She kisses him feverishly, pausing to take gasping breaths. She begins to shake, her climax rising like a tidal wave, consuming her. She feels his fingers hook in her, pressing on the rough ridges inside her and hears his soft voice in her mind, ‘Come for me, Leia.’  Luke’s voice breaks her into a million pieces. She comes hard, only for him. Pleasure flows out through every part of her, something incredible she’s never felt before.

Luke pants at the beautiful spectacle unfolding before him. His naked sister is moaning and shaking, and coming in his lap. When he thinks nothing could ever turn him on more, he looks down. He sees her pussy spurting wetness all over his hand and in his lap, and nearly cums in his pants from the sight, using every bit of Jedi control he can summon to keep himself in check.

She collapses against him, floating in pure ecstasy as his fingers continue to pump inside her, drawing out her orgasm. Finally she reaches and stills his hand, breathing hard and still shaking as she starts to come down.

Luke holds her close to him and strokes the skin of her back. He is smiling in pure joy as he cradles her small body. He sends her every ounce of love he feels through their connection and feels it rush back over him, her heart brimming with absolute awe.

Finally Leia leans back to look him in the eyes. “I’ve never felt anything like that before,” she says, giggling.

He returns her smile and reassures her, though he knows he doesn’t need to, “Neither have I.”

Leia looks down and realizes his pants are wet and suspects it is from her. Her cheeks flame red from embarrassment as she moves to go to the kitchen. “Oh Luke! I’m so sorry. Oh my gods! That’s never happened before. Here. Let me get a towel and clean you up. I’m so embarrassed.”

Luke grabs her arm as she starts to rise. “Stop.” He moves his head to meet her eyes. “That’s never happened before?”

She shakes her head sheepishly and says, “No.”

He smiles gently at her, “Good. That was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, Leia. It was beautiful. You were beautiful.  I'll clean up a little later.  Right now, I want to go to the bedroom and make love to you until you can’t remember your name.”

She beams and hugs him tightly before getting up out of his lap, undoing an inside clasp in her dress and letting it swish to the floor. His eyes roam over her hungrily in a way he's never allowed himself before, taking in her soft hips and gorgeous breasts.  She takes him by the hand and leads him up a small circular staircase that leads to a loft bedroom overlooking the living room.

There is large bed in the center of the room. Leia leads him there before turning to face him and pulling him close by the collar of his tunic, kissing him with all the passion and love she feels in her soul. She breaks the kiss, enjoying his dazed expression. She then works on the buttons of his tunic, removing it and tossing it down the circular stairs. Smirking, she undoes the clasp of his pants, and pushes them down his hips, freeing his thick erection. The pants join his tunic at the bottom of the stairs.

She steps back from him and takes her first real look at her perfect twin. His body is toned and tan, muscular and compact. He is absolutely stunning. Watching her taking him in, Luke lets her lust wash over him. His heavy cock throbs under her gaze.

Leia sits on the end of the bed and pulls him between her thighs. Luke leans down to kiss those soft lips he loves so much, then pushes her back gently so she’s lying down. He drops to his knees before her, intent on tasting her like he's wanted to do for so long. Pulling her soft thighs over his shoulders, he takes a deep breath and moans at the smell of her arousal.  He's where he's always wanted to be, on his knees worshipping his perfect sister. 

Leia is panting above him. He has her wet all over again. She feels his lust peaking as his mouth makes contact with her soft skin. They moan in unison at the sensation. Looking down, she sees his blond head buried between her thighs where he’s slowly licking up her slit, drinking up the wetness he created with hungry lips. His mouth hovers over her clit just for a moment before his lips close around her. With his mind, he tells her that she is perfect and that her pussy tastes delicious and that he could do this for the rest of his life. His mouth starts a gentle suction that has her building to a climax again quickly. She sends him the pleasure he is giving her through their connection and hears him moan loudly.

Luke licks her clit in a steady motion, building up pressure as he goes. He knows what she likes. He can feel it from her. Knowing her so intimately, reading these things from her turns him on even more. He can feel the tip of his cock leaking in response. Before long he’s holding her hips while her lavishes her clit with his tongue, drinking in every moan before she finally breaks underneath him. He licks her through her orgasm, gentling his touch before finally pulling away.

When he looks up at her, Leia’s arm is over her face and she’s breathing hard.

“Oh gods,” she says. “How did you get so good at that?”

He motions for her to move up the bed, then joins her and moves on top of her, her legs spreading to welcome him.

“You showed me. I can feel everything, Leia. I’ve never felt so connected to anyone before,” he says softly, tucking a wild hair behind her ear. “You are incredible. I love you, Leia. I’ve always loved you.”

His eyes are so blue and his smile is so soft, and she thinks she might cry from the earnestness in his voice and the truth she feels from his soul. She fights down being overwhelmed by emotion, but a tear falls anyway. “I love you, Luke. Please make love to me.”

He smiles more broadly than she’s ever seen, then leans forward and kisses her with all his passion, his tongue sliding along hers. For long moments they lose themselves in each other. His love pulses to her and he feels hers returning to him, soothing his soul that has ached for so long without her.

As they kiss, he positions his cock against her sex and thrusts firmly inside her in one smooth motion. Their kiss breaks and they both pant, foreheads resting against each other, as they both moan in unison, their breaths mingling.

Their pleasure is one. There is a new connection beyond what they’ve felt before. He feels Leia’s entire soul washing over him. He feels her strength and her tenderness and that beautiful warmth in a way he’s never experienced before. Leia can feel him too. She feels Luke’s tender heart and brave soul, just everything that is him mingling with her.

He pulls back to look her in the eyes with a serene smile on his face. “Wow,” he pants dumbly, completely overwhelmed.

They lose everything that is the outside world as they gaze into each other's eyes. Luke begins to move inside of her, pangs of pleasure shooting through him from knowing that he is inside his sister, his twin. Her tight wetness holds him snugly as he gently fucks her.

Leia spreads her legs wider, taking him deeper, moaning loudly as he presses against her cervix with every thrust. He feels so big inside her but there is no pain, only deep satisfaction at being so full.

‘You were made for me,’ he thinks to her.

They are completely lost in their lust and worship, soon going harder and faster. Luke moves her legs over his shoulders, going deeper, touching parts of her that no man ever has before. He can feel her arousal at being opened wide for her brother. She feels his desperate, almost crazed need to release inside of her.

Luke feels her approval and sees an image from her mind. It’s the picture he had in his head many nights ago of her pregnant, filled with his child. The pictures drives him into a frenzy, fucking her hard and deep, desperate with lust to fulfill his soul's deepest, most secret wish. Knowing that she shares his most shameful desire sends delicious arousal pulsating through him. Sweat drips from his forehead as he thrusts furiously, her moans driving him through his near exhaustion.

Finally, he reaches his climax, his orgasm pulsing powerfully through them both as he pumps her full of his cum. He presses deep, holding her to him, bathing her swollen cervix in his seed. A warmth washes over them both at this final deep joining.

They hold each other trembling for long moments afterwards, panting, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Their connection quiets, pure love flowing back and forth between them.

Reluctantly, Luke extracts himself from her. He lies down on his side, facing her, pulling her close. He strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers. It feels amazing to finally be able to hold her in this way.

Leia closes her eyes at his touch, feeling more peaceful than she can ever remember. Everything between them is so new and completely overwhelming to her. She feels as though she’s never made love before now and maybe she hasn’t. If the rest of the galaxy were to disappear, she couldn’t bring herself to care. In fact it would make things quite a bit easier.

She readjusts herself, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. Leia lies her head on his chest, breathing in the natural scent of him. Luke’s steady, centered presence always comforts her but tonight she feels surrounded by him, completely enveloped in his love.

Luke relaxes against her, her calm washing over him. His life has just gotten very complicated. He and Leia are joined now, their souls bound together. He has a resolve to stay by her side, come what may. Leia is his strength and purpose. She always has been. Circumstances had forced him away, but feeling her love has changed him. He doesn’t give a damn what the galaxy thinks. Defiance fills him, pulling her tighter to his chest. His last thought before he drifts off to sleep is of the strange turn of events that brought them here. He silently thanks the Force for bringing them together, the way they were always meant to be.

*****************************************************************************

Luke awakens in darkness some hours later. The room is chilly, but he feels warm and secure. He opens his eyes and peeks down at Leia, who is still lying on his chest. Her eyes are already open, looking up at him.

“Hi,” he says sleepily, fingers playing with the lovely brown hair that cascades over his chest.

“Hi,” she replies, almost shyly, looking downward for a moment.

“Is something wrong, Leia?” He says, concern knitting his brow.

“No. No. I’ve just been lying here thinking about us.” she says, letting him feel her love through their bond. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s so right. It scares me. Am I a bad person for loving my brother so much?”

The sadness in her eyes breaks his heart. “Come here,” he says, turning them so they are on their sides facing each other. He gives her a soft kiss, thumbs stroking down her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. “I’ve been thinking, too. I believe the Force brought us together, Leia. Not just once, but again and again. That can’t be wrong. The way I feel when we’re together could never be wrong. And you’re right. I don’t give a damn what the galaxy thinks. You’re my sister, my twin. That means everything. I would walk through fire to protect you, to keep you happy. Whatever I have to do to make this work, I will do. You are everything that matters to me in the world.”

Tears spill hotly down Leia’s cheeks. She kisses him tenderly, reaching to him and letting him feel the fierceness of her love. “You’re right. I love you. I don’t care what anyone thinks, but I don’t want it to hurt the Republic. I want to continue my work. It will be hard but if we’re careful, no one will have to know. And I will fight for us with everything in me. If people do find out, it’s not the end of the world. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and I won’t let anything stop us.”

Luke feels her strength and determination. He’s not crazy about keeping such a big secret, but he will do it if it means he can have her. Besides, he’s already lived with this particular secret for a long time. But now, he’s not alone. He has Leia. That makes all the difference. It’s not a lonely place, it’s a warm, welcome refuge. Thinking of it as their own private world, that no one else even knows exists, turns him on.

He kisses her deeply then, tongue exploring her mouth. Pulling the covers up over their heads so they are even more hidden from the outside world, he thinks to her that he loves their secret and that sharing it with her arouses him greatly. He brings a hand to her breast and squeezes her nipple between his fingers. She lets out a delicious moan just for him. It makes his cock throb in response.

His hand traces down her soft hip and thigh, hooking behind her knee and pulling her leg up over him. Leia reaches down and strokes him, soft fingers gripping him firmly in her small hand. She shares her delight at the size and weight of his cock, telling him how good he had felt inside of her. He groans at her admission, thrusting helplessly into her hand.

Leia moves his cock into position at her wet entrance, thinking what a dirty secret it is to fuck her own twin, enjoying making him pant with her thoughts. Luke thinks that she looks a little smug. He’s immensely satisfied as he pushes his thick head fully inside of her in a rough thrust, and she moans loudly into their blanket cavern.

Luke gasps at the amazing feeling of her entire being mingling with his. He’s had sex before but it’s a sad, pale comparison to being joined body and soul with Leia. He pumps into her, feeling every bit of pleasure he is giving her reflecting back onto him.

His words appear in her mind, ‘Do you feel that Leia? Do you feel your brother’s cock? It feels so good to be deep inside of you.’ Luke meant to stoke her lust but his thoughts excite him just as much and they moan in unison. Pulling her legs wider for him, he pounds her with abandon, pressing against her womb with each deep thrust.

Leia holds tightly to him as he fucks her with all of his passion, feeling completely spread open for him, completely possessed by him. Being inside of their blanket cocoon, sharing feelings and sensations in their own private world is deeply erotic to her. His breaths are hot against her neck; the little noises he is making are driving her crazy. His fingers find her swollen clit and he rubs little circles, pushing her towards orgasm.

Luke presses his mouth to her ear, whispering, “Come for me, Leia. I need you to come for me. Oh gods!” Moaning desperately, as his fingers speed up their assault on her. “It’s all I think about:  making you come. You drive me crazy. I’ve come for you so many times. Please come for me.”

Leia is overwhelmed by his words, breaking under his demanding neediness. She loses herself in explosive pleasure, her orgasm washing over him and sending him over his edge.

He pumps into her harshly, grasping her hips and pushing as deeply as he can, releasing deep inside of her.

They break from each other, panting and exhausted. Luke pulls the covers back, the chilly night air washing over their heated bodies. Wrapping himself around her, he pulls her close, basking in their connection, filled once again with blissful happiness and satisfaction.

As Leia relaxes against him, her breathing slows to an even, restful pace. Memories return of his fantasies or holding her like this. It's hard for him to believe any of this is real. He asks the Force to show him the way forward and give him the strength to be the man she deserves.

Soon her closeness soothes him into a peaceful sleep. His dreams are filled with of a house full of laughing, blonde haired children and his beautifully pregnant sister. Looking at Leia, he feels her again and knows that they are connected, sharing this vision of a possible future. He smiles lovingly to her and places a hand over her swollen belly.

 

Leia places a hand over his and returns his smile, saying, “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by this terribly sad writing that reminded me so much of Luke and Leia: 
> 
> Shakespeare's SONNET 27  
> Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,  
> The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;  
> But then begins a journey in my head,  
> To work my mind, when body's work's expired:  
> For then my thoughts (from far where I abide)  
> Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,  
> And keep my drooping eyelids open wide,  
> Looking on darkness which the blind do see:  
> Save that my soul's imaginary sight  
> Presents thy shadow to my sightless view,  
> Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,  
> Makes black night beauteous and her old face new.  
> Lo, thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
> For thee, and for myself, no quiet find.


End file.
